


It's the Thought What Matters.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cluelessness, F/M, Fluff, ridiculous overprotective friends, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: “Haru-chan!” Honey beamed at her, taking a huge bite of his chocolate mousse. “Tama-chan, Karu-chan and Kaoru-chan are crying about Saturday night!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Ouran High School Host Club, Mori/Haruhi: Dating - Would Haruhi even notice if she was on a date?_

**Title:** It's the Thought What Matters.  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Mori/Haruhi.  
**Summary:** “Haru-chan!” Honey beamed at her, taking a huge bite of his chocolate mousse. “Tama-chan, Karu-chan and Kaoru-chan are crying about Saturday night!”  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Ouran High School Host Club, Mori/Haruhi: Dating - Would Haruhi even notice if she was on a date?_

**It's the Thought What Matters.**

Tamaki sobbed, Hikaru and Kaoru crying by his side. “It's okay, children! Even beloved daughters have to grow up! It doesn't matter how much their adored fathers takes care of them, how much love they provide, daughters always fly away from their papa's arms!”

“Father!” Hikaru sobbed, hiding his face against Tamaki's shoulder.

“We will never leave you, Father!” Kaoru promised even as the tears rolled down his face and the three of them embraced.

“Children!”

Haruhi blinked and turned towards Kyouya, Hunny and Mori (who seemed to be half asleep, for what she could see), who were calmly taking some tea. Haruhi wondered if someday she'd get used to that dychtoctomy.

“Senpai?”

“Haru-chan!” Honey beamed at her, taking a huge bite of his chocolate mousse. “Tama-chan, Karu-chan and Kaoru-chan are crying about Saturday night!”

Saturday night. She cocked her head, even as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru wailed at that.

“Saturday night! The night when my beautiful's daughter innocence was lost forever! Oh, my wonderful, amazing daughter! To think she was just in the prime of her youth! Oh, the pain in my heart it gapes and oozes despair!”

Saturday afternoon would have been normal, if not for the fact that Mori-senpai had dropped by her house, alone, just as she was going to the store to buy some groceries. Then, since Mori-senpai had carried all the groceries, Haruhi had asked him to stay for dinner because her dad was going to be busy. And later, they had walked around her neighborhood for a while: Mori-senpai had bought her some mochi and after that he had walked her back to her apartment, but he had refused to come back inside, just saying goodnight with a nod of his head.

Haruhi blinked and looked towards the pile of sobbing hosts, and then she blinked again.

“Senpai?”

“Have some cake, have some cake!” Hunny beamed at her.

At Hunny's words, Mori stood up, pulling the chair away from the table, so Haruhi went to sit down almost by reflex. She did, however, look up and smile at him.

“I had fun last Saturday, senpai. We should do it again.”

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki wailed again. Haruhi didn't pay much attention to it, though, because after saying 'aah', Mori had smiled.


End file.
